Second Chances
by TommoTeaser
Summary: Harry turned to Voldemort and all hope is lost. Everyone was dead, killed by the one they thought was the hero. Hermione's alone, and she has a plan, to save all the lives of the lost and save Harry. She's starting over. HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**MUST READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END OF ALL CHAPTERS TO UNDERSTAND.**

**Heeyy… Heh.. Yeah.. Ive decided to repost this story because of the BAD GRAMMAR and the CHEESY-NESS. dear lord help me. But you should know, I'm progressing. O.o work with me here, please? I am hopeless… HOPELESS at writing cause i just reread through my story and bitch-slaped myself… I was all like "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Anyways.. I'll repost it into something better and I hope you reread it, because I suck so please, for my sake, reread it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything 0-0 im not worthy to own Harry Potter :((**

* * *

Hermione was alone. She sat by the fire, with her face damp with tears, in her favorite place in the world, the burrow with a letter clasped tightly in her right hand, and in the other, a small chain. Her favorite place was once Hogwarts, but every since Harry raided it over, it was now in the control of Voldemort. She remembered that dreadful day like it was yesterday, even if it was a year ago from today. It was the day when everything collapsed, when everything went wrong.

Hermione always wondered, why Harry chose that way, what did they do wrong to make him turn to Voldemort? She looked back down at her fist where the letter has been scrunched into. She read this letter over and over again, for what seemed like 100 times already, but she couldn't understand it.

_That's a first_, she thought bitterly._ Me not understanding something I read over 100 times_.

She smiled inwardly, imagining the shocked faces of Harry and Ron if they were here right now. Her smile faded away from the thought.

Ron…

A tear rolled down her cheek remembering Ron. She was so hurt the day he passed on. But it hurt even more that he had died by the hands of who he thought was his best friend… It was too much for her to even think of him. It was her fault anyway. She shouldn't have left, she shouldn't have tried to play the hero, because in the end, Ron was the hero. He saved her. He saved her from dying and bravely fought against his best friend, and in the end, he died a hero's death.

There were so many people who died by the cold hands of Harry Potter. Hagrid, McGonagall, Charlie, Bill, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco…Dumbledore… and those were only a few people from the long list. These were the people who willingly fought against Harry in the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione almost became one of them, but because of Ron, she was able to escape. Because of his sacrifice.

She decided to read the letter again, so she can try to piece it together. She released her strong grip from the paper and flattened it out to read.

_Hermione, _

_I understand the pain you are going through in this time. I never would have thought Harry would have done such a thing, but now I understand. I've been trying to find the reason why Harry turned, for learning more about the enemy is very important, and I think I may have found the answer. Think, Hermione, to the day Harry has grown distant, and try to find the answer. I believe that is all I have to say, for you will understand what I mean. Please use my gifts wisely and remember, there are always second chances. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione reread the letter, again and again. The day Harry has grown distant… She thought long and hard when it finally clicked into her brain. He has been strangely distant with her and Ron in sixth year… that's the year Dumbledore reckons Harry became a death eater… But that was two years ago. She barely remembered what happened then and forgot most details with everything going on.

Hermione stared at the piece of parchment clutched tightly in her hand. But what was so special about that year? What did we do wrong to make Harry betray us? Everyone thought that Harry was our hero, the guy they thought they could depend on. Hermione thought so too, and she was not going to deny that. In fact, she still believes it's possible that Harry will come back. But no matter how much she tried to tell everyone that, they would not believe it.

Hermione gritted her teeth and her grip on the parchment tightened that her knuckles turned white. She hated the pitiful looks people gave her whenever they saw her pass by. She tried to ignore them, but she would still hear them muttering like mad to the nearest person they see when they spot her.

_"Yes, that's her, that Hermione Granger. Sad life that girl has. Yes, her best friend was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Turned…"_

Hermione smiled darkly. Boy-Who-Turned. She couldn't help but feel amused at people's originality, despite the situation they were in. Then she looked down at her left palm.

What was Dumbledore playing at? Was he mental? Of course he is, he's Dumbledore. Hermione slowly opened her palm to reveal a small chain. A TimeTurner. But what good will this do? What good would it do if she could only go back to a few minutes or hours?

She sighed and slumped into the chair. This was all too much for her. She remembered the time when she used a TimeTurner for a rescue misson, back in third year. But Harry had been with her.

_Great,_ Hermione thought darkly. _My best friend is after me and the only person who knows how to stop him is dead and sends me a stupid timeturner. I'm in good hands now._

In her frustration, she crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire she was staring at a few minutes ago. With a small smile on her lips, she watched with satisfaction as the flames licked the piece of paper, finally burning it to ashes. The smile quickly vanished as she realized what she had done. What was she going to do now? That letter was probably the only answer to bring Harry back and stop Voldemort forever.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione jumped and spun around, hastily trying to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. Neville chuckled gently. "Same old Hermione," he said gently and he took the chair opposite to her. Hermione smiled slightly. Neville Longbottom has changed quite alot after Hogwarts. He had grown taller and was more slim and well toned. You wouldn't even think he was that small, plum, shy boy who tried to hide away and was easily put down. He was now, very different then that. You would never see him without that determined expression on his face, but his eyes showed a different story, it showed great sadness and betrayal.

"Are you… are you still thinking…about…" he faltered slightly, but he didn't need to finish his sentence. Hermione nodded numbly, looking at anywhere but him.

"It's okay, Hermione. I know what you are going through." he said softly. Hermione didn't answer, but continued to stare at the fire.

"To be honest with you, I never really thought he would do such a thing. He was always the good guy to me, the Golden Boy… well… he was always my role model… I've always admired him for his bravery, his determination, his kindness, and how he always fights for what he believes in and stands for what is right…" Neville said quietly. At this, Hermione forced herself to look at him, and saw all the hurt in his eyes. The hurt, betrayal, and loneliness.

"I know," she said after a pause "he was mine too, I just wish I would know the answer to his actions and why he did this…" There was a long period of silence before Neville broke it, smiling sadly.

"There are alot of things Harry regrets doing, and I'm sure this was one of them, but I know one that he would never regret," Neville inhaled deeply and Hermione flinched at the mention of Harry's name.

"He would never regret being your friend." Neville said after a long pause. Hermione chuckled and sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thanks Nev." Neville smiled at her reassuringly. She couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll save him, Hermione," he said after a long comfortable silence, "We'll save all of them. I still haven't given up hope that Harry may be good, and I know you haven't given up either. Just stay strong, and we'll get through this." At this, tears started to leak through Hermione's eyes, even if she was using all her willpower to make it stop. Neville glanced down at the ground.

"What's that?" Hermione looked around and saw a piece of parchment, folded neatly, lying in the middle of the floor. Hermione bent down hesitantly and picked it up. It was the letter she had just thrown into the fire. Hermione glared at the piece of paper, ready to crumple it and throw it back into the fire, but was surprised to see the slant handwriting of Dumbledore's on the corner of the parchment: Turn paper over. She turned it over slowly, and sure enough, there was another message in the back.

_This timeturner is different, it goes by years, and I thought you might find this useful._

Bellow the message and a photograph taped on. It was a photo of her, Ron, and Harry. They were smiling widely, laughing, and waving at her as though they don't have a care in the world. Harry's arm was drapped onto Hermione's shoulder and Ron's was wrapped around her, and Hermione's arms were wrapped around both of them. making them look as though they are in a group hug. The Hermione in the picture was caught in the middle of a laugh, and you can tell that she's with her bestest friends in the world. Fresh tears fell on the parchment as she stared.

"Mione, are you okay?" Hermione jumped, she had forgotten Neville was there.

"Oh, er, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Nev,"

Neville still looked hesitant as though he didn't believe her, but let it pass anyway.

"I don't get it," Hermione said after a while, "What is Dumbledore trying to tell me?"

She held out the paper to Neville who took it and started reading. Hermione watched nervously as Neville's eyes moved back and forth, scanning the slant handwriting of Dumbledore's.

"The day Harry has grown distant?" Read Neville softly, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but he grew distant around sixth year, what d'you reckon?"

"Yeah, I think so too."

"So what do you think Dumbledore's saying? All we know is that in that year, Harry became a…a…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, for it was still too hard to believe, but Neville caught on what she was saying.

"Yes, but it's still a very important piece of information, that year must contain why Harry became a de-…why he turned." Neville hastily added, careful not to make Hermione burst into tears again.

"All I know from that year was when I got together with Ron and Harry and Ginny broke up…"

"Maybe that's the answer, somewhere between that…"

"Yeah… maybe…" Hermione said in deep thought. Maybe it was because he and Ginny broke up.

"But I know you'll figure it out"

"What?" said Hermione taken aback.

"Of course you'll figure it out, you're Hermione Granger." said Neville as though stating the obvious.

"Oh, er, thanks" Hermione smiled slightly and Neville chuckled.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day Hermione was unsure of figuring things out," Neville said with a laugh. Hermione couldn't help but laugh too.

"Never thought so either," After the laughing died down, everything became silent, but Hermione broke it by sighing.

"But it's true." Hermione said "I'm always unsure of what I do these days, I've been unsure of myself since I was wrong about Harry-"

"You weren't wrong Mione," Neville said firmly, "you were never wrong."

"Yes I was!" Hermione said indignantly, "I trusted him! He was like a brother to me!"

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Hermione froze.

"What d'you—?"

"Was he always just like a brother to you? Have you ever thought of him a different way?"

Hermione stopped to think, it was true that whenever he drew near her, she would get butterflies in her stomach, and would blush when he called her brilliant, but she would always ignore it because she believed that she was in love with Ron. But she started to think of Ron more as a brother than a lover, and she always had a little feelings in the back of her brain for Harry, but she denied it because he was with Ginny.

"What has that go to do with—"

"No Hermione, listen, Harry—"

But Neville was interupted by a loud crash just outside the door. Neville jumped up and pulled out his wand in a flash. Hermione too got up, but as she felt her pocket for her wand, she realized that it wasn't there. Hermione swore.

"I forgot my wand upstairs!" Neville looked over at her with the same determined expression on his face.

"Run upstairs and try to get it Hermione! I'll try and hold him off!" He said, his voice full of confidence, but it had the same, uneasy tone in it that Hermione never failed to notice. Hermione was about to run upstairs but Neville turned back.

"Remember what I said Mione, and thanks for being my friend." Hermione didn't like the tone of his voice when he said that sentence, but nodded anyway and bolted up the stairs just as the door banged open. Her heart pounding, she ran as fast as she could to the bedroom. She could hear people yelling downstairs, she could hear Neville's confident voice, and _his_ cold one. Then:

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Tears spilled down her front as she heard Harry yell the spell and a dull thud. Neville Longbottom, her only close friend left, was dead. He was killed by the one he believed in, the one he believed was still good. Now he was dead by the hands of his betrayer. Hermione felt a rush of emotion flow through her as she ran up the long winding staircase. She felt them mix; anger, sadness, and betrayal. She could hear footsteps thundering up the stairs as she flung the bedroom door open. She grabbed her wand and was in the middle of spinning around until,

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Her wand flew out of her grasp and out of sight. She forced herself to look at her disarmer. It was Harry, looking as cold as ever. His messy black hair was now longer than it was before, his lightning scar now very noticable on his pale skin, and his eyes… his eyes were no longer shining with happiness and love, but was now steely, cold, and dark. His eyes, the ones Hermione's learned to for years, the best part of his features, were now the scariest. His face was masked with and emotionless expression as he continued to stare at Hermione with those eyes…

It seemed like an eternity as they both stared at each other. Hermione could hear her breath become heavier and could feel her heart beat quickening. Then Hermione spoke.

"Why?" she said softer than a whisper. Harry continued to stared at her, then spoke after awhile, with a voice Hermione could not recognize on Harry.

"You know why."

"What did we do wrong, what did I do wrong?" Hermione asked as more tears rolled down her face, anger evident in her voice. Harry's expression still did not change. She felt her blood boil with rage as she waited for him to answer.

"Everything."

Hermione then felt something inside her fist, the TimeTurner. Then it clicked. She realized what Dumbledore meant, why he sent her a timeturner, _this_ type of timeturner.

_There are always, second chances... _

"I'm sorry Harry, but you weren't supposed to turn out this way," she flung the chain around her neck, "Good-bye," and with that, she turned the timeturner.

Everything was spinning, she felt dizzy, and she saw flashes of her past before her eyes. Hermione felt her feet leave the floor and had the feeling of falling through the air. The last thing she saw, was Harry's shocked face mingled with surprise before the whole room, and him, disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter I was sorta proud of, but i still change a tiny bit of the words. Especially Neville's cheesy-ness in the story… I still love Neville (dont get me wrong) but this was so cliche. Anyways the other chapters… Ima change O-O so yeah… Gotta… Go… PLEASE DONT HURT (OR KILL!) ME! I KNOW YOU ARE SUPER PISSED WITH ME NOT UPDATING AND THEN COMING BACK WITH A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS BUT I'M SORRY! I'LL POST THE REAL CHAPTER SOMETIME SOON WHEN I GET THE CHANCE! I'M SO SORRY! But books and reading made me suffer writers block! And because of my busy schedule, i dont have time to write! I'm really sorry, **

**xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx **

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Yes, this is another repost. I changed a few things that needed tweaking and for all you guys who havent done it yet, please reread or if u are rereading now… Continue :)) **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter. All credits go to the talented J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry till she blinked and rubbed her eyes that everything came to focus. Immediantly, her eyes stung as she looked around her bright, green room. Why she choose that color for the walls, even if it burns her eyes, she did not know, all she knew was that she loved the color of bright green when she was little.

She sat up and looked around confused.

_I'm at my parent's house?_ she thought. _Huh, I forgot I loved green._

She smiled then her eyes widened. Realization crashed her as she recollected her memories of what previously hapened. Did it work? She scrambled out of bed and looked into the mirror.

Staring back at her, was her sixteen year old self. When she was sixteen, she was a little shorter (probably half and inch), she looked younger and slim, and she had the same old bushy hair.

She sighed, _I really need to do something about this hair,_ she thought, twirling a strand around her finger fondly. All in all, she loved her appearence. Her face was filled with happiness when she was younger, no longer depressed or worried. She looked down and laughed. She was wearing pajama pants with small little puppies on them and a t-shirt that spelled: Puppy Love! She loved dogs, that was always and known thought. But she also loved Crookshanks too. She sighed and smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She did it! She was now officially a time-traveler. That proves that Hermione Granger can do anything.

Sure enough, Crookshanks came into the room, meowing slightly to catch her attention. She turned to meet Crookshanks expectant eyes.

"Crookshanks!" she exclaimed as the ginger cat jumped up on her lap. She scratched it behind the ears and laughed. She wished she could go back to the days like this, and not worry about a single thing. Then she remembered, she did!

_I'll have to remember to thank Dumbledore_, she thought smiling. In fact, I'll see him again anyway.

She paused, gently pushed Crookshanks out of her lap, then made he way to the calendar beside her bed.

July 31

Her eyes widened, It was Harry's birthday. She sighed as she felt a pang in her gut.

"What do I get him?" she asked herself. Then she turned to Crookshanks.

"What d'you think?" She wasn't expecting a straight out answer, but she knew Crookshanks was a smart cat. Crookshanks stared back at her with amber eyes, then strolled over to a wrapped box and laid down beside it, still looking at her expectantly. She made her way over and saw a note taped to the package. It was a letter written in her own small handwriting.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy sixteenth birthday! Hope you're well! I'll see you at the Burrow later on, hope your aunt and uncle are treating you well. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione _

_P.S. I hope you like chocolate flavor!_

Hermione laughed, and sure enough, when she opened the box, there was a small chocolate cake with frosting that spelled:

Happy Birthday Harry! She remembered that she always packed early and she would be anything that she packed that last night to get it straight to Harry in the morning. She closed the box as she heard a tapping noise in the window. It was Hedwig. Hermione smiled and opened it, letting Hedwig fly inside.

"Hey Hedwig, here for Harry's birthday presents?"she asked. Hedwig hooted and nibbled her finger affectionately. She gently tied the note to Hedwig's leg and Hedwig grabbed the box and soared out the window. How a bird got that type of strength, she will never know.

She turned around and looked around her room. It was neat and organized with her grades, papers, and photos all taped on the walls. Her eyes slowly stopped to her trunk, it was already neatly packed and ready to go. Hermione slowly opened it and read the cover of the books, all grade six. So she was entering her sixth year. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and studied it… It worked, she thought, but what am I going to do now? I don't even know why Harry became a death eater so how am I going to prevent it? All of this was making her head hurt. She didn't think it through of what she was supposed to do. She didn't have the time.

"Hermione! breakfast is ready!" A voice downstairs called. Hermione's heart beat faster as she stood up and walked downstairs to be greeted by her mum.

"Hey, mum," Hermione said smiling. Her mom was in the kitchen, making eggs and bacon.

"Hello sweetie, sleep well?" she asked. Hermione nodded and smiled. Hermione sat on the table just as her mum set down her breakfast, they were soon joined by Hermione's dad. Hermione smiled sadly. She missed her parents. She decided to move away from them so they could be safe from Voldemort because she knows that she is on the list of main targets. She missed them very dearly and was very happy to see them and spend time with them again. Her heart felt incredibly lighter as she saw her dad and mum smile.

"Hey! There's my little girl!" Hermione's dad said beaming down on her. Hermione felt her heart lift as she heard her dad call her that again.

"Dad!" she said hugging him tightly. Mr. Granger chuckled. "Herms, did you eat too much sugar again?" he said, Mrs. Granger chuckled too. Hermione smiled, she was home. They sat around the table, eating, talking, laughing, Hermione was never this happy in a long time.

Atfer she was done eating, she thanked her mom, placed her plate in the sink and went upstairs. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed in a fresh pair of clothes. She was just combing her hair when she heard another tap on the window. Hedwig was back. She let her in and untied the note on her leg then Hedwig flew off.

_Hermione, _

_Haha! Thanks! And yes I'm okay, Aunt and Uncle treating me the same as ever. I can't wait to see you and Ron when I get to the burrow, but Dumbledore said he would get me later from the Dursleys for something important. Did you read the Daily Prophet? Can you believe them? Butting into our buisness like that, saying I'm the 'Chosen One' its annoying. Anyways, thanks for the cake! _

_Harry. _

_P.S. Yes, I love chocolate! (Who doesn't?) _

Hermione stared at the piece of paper. Her face slowly turned into a smile and a tear trickled down her face. It has been a long time since Harry sent her a note like this, and it felt like she found another piece of the puzzle she was trying to put together. She smiled, folded the letter, and placed it into her pocket. Hermione sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed.

_Okay, Hermione! Time to think up a plan!_ she thought, _What happens next? Oh yeah, I wait for Mr. Weasley to floo over to my house. _

So she picked up a random book from her shelf and started reading: The four founders of Hogwarts was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin… blah, blah, blah… Hermione skimmed through the book, flipping page after page until a title caught her eye.

**_Changing Time_ **

She scrunched her eyebrows together as she read:

_Changing time is a very dangerous and risky thing to do. If you meddle with time and change it, it can change the future into something terrible. Wizards recommend that if you must time travel, do not be seen, and if you travel by years, do not change your actions… _

Just as she turned the page, she heard a faint Pop! Followed shortly by a small crash, a shriek, and a "Hello!" Hermione giggled, closed the book, and made her way downstairs. There, she saw her mum and dad, staring at a man in the middle of the room. That man was covered with ashes, but his livid red hair was still shown beneath the dark soot. Hermione smiled.

"Mr. Weasley!" she shouted with glee as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hermione! How are you! Are you ready to- My word! Is that a fellytone?" Mr. Weasley asked, eagerly pointing at my dad's cellphone on the counter. Hermione laughed.

"Well, sort of, its a cellphone, they're smaller and you can use them anywhere just as long as you've got signal." she explained as Mr. Weasley's eyes shone with excitement.

"And is that a TellyFision?" He said now pointing at the T.V.

"Television. And yes." She said correcting him.

"Blimey! And they all run on ekletrilicy?," He asked. Hermione giggled.

"Yeah… Sorta, cmon Mr. Weasley." Hermione said. Then she ran up to her frozen parents.

"Bye mum, bye dad, I'll miss you!" She said kissing them each then turning to Mr. Weasley.

"After you, Hermione." She took a pinch of floo powder and steped into the fire yelling,

"The Burrow!" Hermione allowed herself to cast one more glance at her parents before they spun out of sight. Ash clouded her vision as she swirled.

Hermione is going back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so as you can tell, I reposted yet another chapter (I'll most likely repost ALL) This one just needed a little twinking here and there but I didn't change much. I was so caught up on other stories and reading that I suffered some writers blockage. :(( soo sorry! And i have so little time to get stuff done! AH!:OO Anyways, bye! **

**xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx **

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Yes. ANOTHER REPOST. Please continue as I say, I have reposted because of my TERRIBLE Grammar skills. English was never my best subject. Just ask my friends and they'll tell you about the time i had a big fat D+ on my English test –_– that lowered my overall grade into a B! Sad… I lost my A streak… But i'll work hard on my final to get the A back! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah yadayada I dont own and all…**

* * *

Hermione caught herself before she fell onto the kitchen floor of the Burrow. She brushed the ash and soot off of her clothes and nearly fell over again, this time, with laughter.

The Weasley kids were doing their daily 'chores' today. This time they were doing the dishes. Hermione stayed silent, trying to surpress her laughter while she watched the comical scene in front of her. Fred and George both seized cooking pans and were pretending to be rocking out on electric guitars. Ginny was doing some disco moves with a wooden spoon, and Ron was doing some type of tango with a big plate. None of them seemed to notice Hermione enter the room. Fred ditched rocking out on the cooking pan and jumped up onto the table and sang along to the chorus.

"Take my hand tonight! Let's not think about tonorrow!"

"Take my hand tonight! We can find some place to go!" sang George.

"'Cause our hearts are locked forever! And our love will never die!" Ron followed.

"Take my hand tonight! One last TIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEE!" yelled Ginny.

"HEY! HEY!" All of them yelled as the song ended. They all assumed the poses of a rocker. Hermione roared with laughter and applauded. All of them froze and stared at Hermione. Ginny shrieked and dropped the spoon she was holding, Ron had a 'Oh dear Sweet Merlin, kill me now' sort of expression on his face, and Fred and George gave her embarassed sort of grins. Their expressions were so funny that Hermione laughed even harder.

"Encore!" Hermione yelled throught fits of laughter. She was clinging onto the counter for support and holding on the stitch of her shirt. Shortly afterward, all of them started laughing.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing over and hugging her tightly. "You're here!"

Hermione was showered with hugs and welcomes until Mr. Weasley appeared out of the fire.

"Where have you been, dad?" Fred asked. Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Oh, Hermione's parents offered to give me a tour of muggle stuff!" He exclaimed excitedly. Hermione chuckled at Mr. Weasley's antics.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT RUCKUS! FRED! GEORGE! GINNY! RON! ARE YOU DONE WITH THE DISHES YET?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed as she entered the room looking livid. The Weasley kids froze. Mrs. Weasley was bearing down on them resembling a saber toothed tiger.

"Heeyy! Look who turned up mum! Hermione!" Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Hermione. Her anger vanished from her face for a moment as she smiled warmly towards her.

"Hermione!" she said running up to her and hugging her tightly. Hermione missed having hugs from Mrs. Weasley, she felt so happy.

"Cmon Mione! I need to tell you something!" Ginny said, dragging Hermione upstairs.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were currently sitting in their respectful beds (Hermione transfigured hers) evidently bored. Hermione tried to remember what happened this day. She had photographic memory, so she can easily remember. She recounted the fact that as she came to the Burrow, Ginny was supposed to drag her upstairs and talk about her relationship with Dean and some advice. But surprisingly, she didn't talk about that at all. Hermione panicked for a moment. Did she do something wrong? She shook her head at this. She shouldn't be panicking, but she had to try something to get out of the awkward silence.

"Sooo…" Hermione started after a moment of quiet, "how's everything with Dean?"

Ginny jumped and it was clear that Hermione interrupted her thinking. Hermione saw that she was spacing out.

"Oh, it's actually going fine," she said still startled but she composed herself and continued. "He's a great guy, really sweet and compassionate, but he's so protective. I mean he's always treating me like a baby. He acts like I can't fend for myself," Ginny said frowning slightly. Hermione nodded slightly and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Just ask him to lay off a bit sometimes," she said, "he'll understand."

Ginny nodded and gave a small smile, but Hermione could see through that, she knew Ginny still wasn't over Harry but was still trying. That thought seemed to give Hermione a pang of sadness in her stomach. But she ignored it anyways.

* * *

Hermione had a great day with the Weasleys and felt truly happy. But as she wad crawling into bed, she remembered what she was supposed to do. She sighed, still thinking about Harry and what would happen if she saw him again. Would she burst into tears? Faint? Act crazy and hug him? Kill him? What?

She slowly made her way to her bed, the one next to Ginny's, and pulled out her trunk. She opened her trunk and pulled out the same book she did before she left her house. Skipping through the pages once more, she stopped at the Chapter about Changing time. Then she started reading from where she left off.

_There is only one person known to time travel but records say that they do not know if that person changed time at all… _

_Huh…_ she thought, _weird…_ She skimmed down the page, trying to see when that person time traveled, but it did not say. Hermione turned the page, and was surprised to find a note fall out of the book.

_What is up with notes these days?_ She thought as she picked it up and read it. She recognized Dumbledore's slant handwriting right away.

_Hermione, _

_I see that you've followed through with my plan. I must warn you, be careful. I have another thing to inclose to you: You Were Right. Harry was not supposed to turn out this way. Time has been meddled with before. Somebody came back to this time and changed the way it was supposed to be. I did some research and that person changed time and gave Harry a reason to be a death eater. What I want you to do, Hermione, is to try and prevent that, but be careful, I do not know who it is, but I want you to stop them. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**AN: Ah, yes, more Rewrites coming your way! Oh Joy! Sorry again my faithful readers, I promise the real update would be coming as soon as I get rid of my writers block. I got so caught up on Percy Jackson, the Hunger Games, I Am Number Four, and everything else. This idea of a PJO Story kept intruding my mind; wiping out my ideas for Second Chances in the process so I had to write it. Please forgive me! I don't have much time to write because of the final exams coming up… Doesn't that suck? **

**Sorry again, **

**xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx **

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Another Repost, I'm sorry. :(( **

**Disclaimer: I've heard that Harry Potter was owned by this chick named J.K. Rowling… Jealous :((**

* * *

_"HERMIONE! RUN! IT'S HIM!" _

_"But-" _

_"HERMIONE! YOU HAVE TO RUN! GO WARN DUMBLEDORE! I'LL TRY AND HOLD HIM OFF!" _

_"NO! Please, Ron-" _

_"I said, RUN!" _

_Hermione paused and stared at him for a moment, and hesitantly ran. She heard the voices of Ron, and Harry as they fought. Spells were shot everywhere and buzzing noises filled her ears as she ran back to the castle to warn Dumbledore. Then, she heard, _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"NOOOOOO!"

Hermione sat up with a start as she felt her shoulders roughly shaking her awake. She looked around and saw all the faces of the Weasley children, staring at her with worried faces. Hermione's breath was heavy and she felt sweat trickle down her forehead and through her furrowed eyebrows. Then Ginny spoke gently; her face stricken with worry and sympathy,

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione turned her head to look at her and met Ginny's brown eyes, filled with worry and compassion.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

George looked at her curiously and spoke slowly.

"You sure, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him. He may be a ruthless prankster, but he had a kind heart; just like all the Weasleys. She nodded, but she was really curious.

"Why, what happened?" The Weasley siblings hesitated for a moment, then looked back at her after exchanging glances. Ron spoke up soon.

"Well, you were whimpering and thrashing around in your sleep muttering some things we couldn't catch, so we tried to wake you up."

Ginny looked over to Hermione with sympathy. Worry sparkled in her chocolate brown eyes for the bushy haired girl.

"Bad dream?"

"Y-yeah…" Hermione stuttered slightly. Her face was pale and as she reached up to touch her cheek, she felt wetness and realized that she was crying.

She shakily got out of bed and turned to the Weasleys, all of them were still watching her catiously.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you guys up?" she asked them hesitantly. She didn't want them to wake up just because she had a nightmare.

"No, Ron, Fred, and I came up here to tell you that Harry came here last night," said George. That snapped Ron out of his trance.

"What? He's here?" said Ron turning to face George.

"Yeah, Mum told us before we went to get Hermione," said Fred looking at Ron like he sprouted five heads. Ron looked thoughtful.

"Oh," he said quietly. Fred smirked.

"You were too worried for Hermione that you forgot, huh?" Ron's ears were bright red.

"Well she is my friend." Hermione was too busy thinking about Harry to notice the twin's smirk and Ron's bright red ears as he stared down at his shoes.

_Oh, I forgot Harry came over night… _

There was a silence where Fred and George were snickering and Hermione slowly got out of bed wiping her tears from her face. It has been two days since Hermione found that letter. The letter that changed everything. It was proof that what she believed in was correct. She felt the blood return to her face as she calmed down. Her heart slowed back into pace as she wiped away her tears from her damp face. She took deep breaths to calm down and shook her head.

_It was just another dream. I'm on a mission to save everyone, including Ron. I won't let it happen again. Ron won't die… _

Then, after a while, Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and steered her out of the room.

"What the hell, Ron? I'm not even dressed yet!" she shouted at him as he rounded a corner.

"It doesn't matter! Harry's here!" Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly and slightly amused at Ron's obvious excitement, but in the inside, she was wondering what to do when she sees Harry.

_What do I do? _

Ron burst the door open with a bang, and there was Harry, sitting bolt upright and rubbing his eyes sleepily, and grabbing his glasses.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron yelled, hitting Harry on the back of his head, his blue eyes shining with mirth. Hermione was too busy staring at Harry to yell at Ron. She felt her eyes popping out of their sockets and her mouth drop agape. He looked young, and carefree again, unlike the future where he always looked cold and depressed.

"All right?"

"Never been better," said Harry slumping back into bed. "You?"

"Not bad," said Ron sitting down.

"When did you get here? Mum only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning…" They talked and laughed, but all Hermione did was stare at Harry, she couldn't believe that he was here. She was still frozen in her place; her feet rooted to the wooden floors.

"How are you, Hermione?" It took her a while to notice that Harry was talking to her. She snapped out of her daze and saw that they were looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm fine," That moment was when she locked eyes with Harry. She looked into the green eyes, and almost burst into tears again. They were exactly how she remembered it, bright, and shining with happiness and love. They were back to the way she loved them, back to her favorite emerald eyes.

Then without warning and without giving it a second thought, she ran up to Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug that could give Molly Weasley a run in for her money. She felt tears silently run down her face as she clung on. She felt Harry tense up with shock, but he slowly loosened and hugged her back. She knew she would get many questions about this later on, but she didn't care right now; because Harry's back.

The thought of everything that happens in the future made her heart clench slightly. She tightned her grip on Harry and vowed that everything will change during this mission. She will do anything she can to change the future and change Harry. She's going to save him, and nothing will stop her.

* * *

**AN: Yeah… I got this wrong in Hermione's character and figured she'd crush him with a hug. So yeah. **

**Anyways luv you all. :)) **

**xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx**

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Yep. Another repost. Just read the author's note at the bottom please, i don't want to explain again. And about the Percy Jackson thing... I just couldn't resist :PP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

* * *

Hermione had a wonderful time at the Burrow. It was like old times when everything was alright, as long as you are surrounded by the people you love. She couldn't have that back in her own time, because everyone she loved was dead.

Hermione was currently sitting quietly in her bed reading a new book she found stashed in her trunk. She remembered that in her sixth year she wished to read it, but with everything that happened, she never got the chance, now she wanted to read it because it somehow got lost in the future. It was Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Theif. She found out that it happens to be part of a book series. She couldn't help but compare Harry to Percy Jackson. They had similar qualities, they even sounded alike. They both had green eyes and black, messy hair, except for Harry's glasses and scar.

It was also a scary fact to Hermione that Percy Jackson also had many life threatening situations like Harry had, he even had his own trio: Him, Grover, and Annabeth. She could somewhat see a little of Ron when she read about Grover (though they did sound quite different, but still were best friends with Harry/Percy). What really caught her attention was Annabeth. She saw alot of herself in the Annabeth character: Smart, brave, determined, and many other qualities she has too. But what made her think through was the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. It kind of reminded her about Harry and herself. He was Percy while she was Annabeth. Hero and Heroine.

She shook her head and snapped out of her daze when the door was flung open, revealing a rather angry looking Ginny. She was as red as her hair and she was breathing heavily. It looked like she was going to charge any moment now.

"I'm going to bloody_ murder_ Ron!" she vowed. Hermione stared bemusedly back at her fuming friend.

"What did he do now?" she asked sighing. She honestly did not remember this part. Ginny turned her sharp stare towards her.

"He bloody freaking stole Dean's reply for my letter! I know my brothers won't pass up the chance to read them and find a reason to demolish him. Especially Ron." she said. Hermione looked back at her trying her hardest not to laugh. Her red face gave the impression that her head was on fire.

"Then, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back there, possibly hexing Ron into oblivion by now?" Hermione said innocently. That's when Ginny's face broke into an evil grin. Hermione's grin fell. _Uh-oh._

"I've got a plan," she said. Hermione felt uneasy.

"Okay… then, why are you here?" she said. But she already knew the answer. This was not going to end well.

"I need your help," she replied. Hermione sighed.

"And why should I help you?" she said. Ginny put on her most pleading facial expression.

"'Cause you're my friend?" she said. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Not good enough."

"Please?"

"No."

_"Please?" _

_"No!"_

* * *

"Remind me again why I ever agreed to help you with this stupid plan?" Hermione sighed exasperately. Ginny smiled brightly.

"Because you're my friend!" she stated happily. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was currently perched near the door of the boy's bedroom dressed in all black and armed with explosive dung bombs generously given to them by Fred and George.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid outfits?" she stated grumpily scratching her head. Her bushy brown hair was tied in a ponytail was concealed by a black ski cap. It was extremely itchy.

"Because we're in a misson here! Duh! Now shush they might hear us," Ginny commanded. Behind the door, Hermione could hear muffled voices. She assumed that it was their target.

"Okay, you know the plan right?" she whispered to Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so after the explosion, remember to put the mask on, then both of us will run in and—"

"I know, Ginny. Honestly, you doubted me?" Hermione said smiling. Ginny chuckled quietly.

"Of course not, anyways it's about time to get our plan going." She poised herself into a running position with her hands filled with dungbombs ready to launch. Hermione placed her gloved hand on the door knob prepared to fling it open, and her other hand was clutching one of the bombs.

"Okay, on the count of three," Ginny whispered. Her face was blazing with determination and excitement. "one…two—"

She didn't get to finish. Hermione felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder and she jumped.

_"Busted."_

She and Ginny whipped around to see Ron and Harry appear behind them with amused smirks. In Harry's hand, she saw the invisibility cloak. Damnit! They forgot he had that!

Ginny glared at Ron and growled. He fidgeted under her stare but kept his ground. He smiled cockily towards both of them and glanced at their dung bombs.

"Of course. I knew you were up to something," he said grinning. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelop which appeared to be intact and unopened. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Ginny sigh in relief.

"Looking for this?" He said. Ginny's glare intensified.

Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed the smirking faces of Fred and George themselves. So that's the muffled voices Hermione heard from behind the door. The twins looked extremely amused at the sight of Ginny and Hermione.

"TRAITORS!" Ginny yelled angrily, glaring at the twins who were leaning against each side of the door way. Ron chuckled and Harry cracked a smile.

"Cute outfits," Harry commented airily and grinning amusedly. Hermione felt heat creep up her neck. Fred and George sniggered.

"How did you find out anyway?" Ginny demanded. Ron paused for a second.

"Well, the fact that you did not hex me yet was highly suspisious, so Harry and I did some poking around—"

"Actually, Ron was running around panicking trying to find out why you—" Harry interrupted. Ron cleared his throat rather loudly and Harry smirked.

"Anyways, we saw you and Hermione exiting from Fred and George's room with a bag and we asked Fred and George what you were doing and—"

"In other words, Ronniekins here came running into our bedroom begging us to tell you what you were up to," George said. Ron glared at him and the twins snickered.

"So," he started again glaring at the now chuckling Harry. "we made a deal and they told us your whole plan."

"That reminds us; you owe us five sickles," Fred said smirking. Both he and George held out their palms expectantly,

_"each." _

Ron grumbled angrily as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins, which he placed into the twins' hands. Fred and George smiled, satisfied, and walked aways down the stairs. There was a slight pause before Ron turned back to the two girls. Harry gave a crooked grin at the comical scene.

"What's with the outfits?" Ron said evidently trying not to laugh. Hermione felt a blush rising to her face which she tried to fight down. Harry chuckled, which set both boys into fits of hysterics.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Ginny glared. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the laughing boys in front of her.

"It was Ginny's idea!" Hermione accused. Ginny pouted towards her. The boys laughed even harder. Ginny turned her sharp gaze back at them.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LETTER!" she said red in the face. Ron observed said letter in his hand. His eyebrows scrunched up, like the way it does when he's confused.

"This isn't Dean's handwriting," he observed. Ginny's tan face seemed to pale a little.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded.

"Of course it is!" Ron rose an eyebrow at her. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder questioningly and at the letter. His eyebrow's rose up too.

"You're right Ron…" he muttered. Ginny paled even further but this went unnoticed by the boys. Hermione did notice so she peered confusedly towards Ginny. Hermione scrunched her eyes at the letter and read the cover. All it said was Ginny's name, but it was different. It was in fancy handwriting, something that Hermione noticed. She knew Dean didn't write that way. Dean doesn't have bad handwriting, but he didn't have fancy handwriting like that. Hermione recognized it from somewhere, but she didn't know where.

"Yes it is!" Ginny shouted, then with a swift kick to the shins, she ripped the letter from Ron's hand and grabbed Hermione's arm, running as fast as she could to her room. Hermione struggled and staggered to keep up to her. She could hear Ron's swears and howls of pain and Harry's amused, blown out laughter.

As they reached the room, Ginny threw herself on the bed, the letter clutched tightly in her hand. Hermione peered at her questioningly.

"What was that about?" she said confused. Ginny looked up to her and shook her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

Hermione was outside, relaxing out on the grass. The wind blew back her bushy hair that she tied on a ponytail. The grass tickled her feet as she laid back. She was reading, as usual. Reading the same muggle book again. She bacame rather interested into it. The grass poked a bit through her white socks. Her shoes were thrown aside beside her. She heard someone come outside too. She sensed rather than heard it; her senses are rather sharp.

Hermione's head snapped up to find Harry walking out the burrow with his firebolt in his hand. She rose and eyebrow skeptically. Harry mounted his broom and flew up, not noticing Hermione laying on the ground gazing up at him. She watched as Harry zoomed and soared across the sky with ease. She was always fascinated when he flew, he looked so free. That's just how amazing Harry is.

Harry seemed to feel Hermione's eyes on him, because he paused in midair and turned his head in Hermione's direction. Hermione then noticed that she was staring at him. She felt heat creep up her neck a bit in embarassment, but did not drop her gaze. Harry smiled and flew towards her. He stopped and hovered in front of her with a small smile. Hermione smiled back.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. Hermione smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He grinned and shook his head amusedly.

"I just needed some fresh air, so I went out and flew," he explained, "and you?"

Hermione rose the book she was holding higher so that he could see.

"Reading."

Harry chuckled a bit, "I should've known," he replied.

Hermione smiled at him, which he returned.

"But why out here?"

"It's too noisy in there," she said nodding towards the burrow, "and besides, Ginny's practically murdering Ron as we speak."

"Ah," Harry said nodding, "that's right."

They laughed and entered into a comfortable silence until Harry spoke.

"What's that you're reading?" He asked.

Hermione looked up and showed him the cover. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, book one," she explained, "The Lightning Theif."

"Muggle book?"

"Yep."

Harry landed and jumped off his broom. He plopped on the patch of grass next to Hermione and peered over her shoulder to get a look at the book in her lap.

"What's it about?" he asked her. Hermione closed the book and glanced up at him.

"It's about a boy who finds out that Greek Mythology is real and that they are alive today." she explains, "he turns out to be a son of Poseidon and goes on this huge quest. Apparently, somebody stole Zeus's master bolt and he immediantly blamed Poseidon. Zeus believed that he used Percy to steal the bolt so he's after him. Percy is sent on a quest with Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, and Grover, a saytr, to retrive the bolt and return it before the winter solstice or there will be a war."

Harry let out a low whistle, "Wow, kinda reminds you of us, huh?"

Hermione laughed and Harry joined in with her.

"Yeah, he even looks like you! Except for the scar and glasses." Hermione said, "he sounds an awful lot like you, green eyes, messy black hair, impulsive, sarcastic, yet very kind, idiotic, stupid, loyal, caring, and has the same knack for trouble," she added teasingly. Harry looked offended, but then he broke out into a huge grin.

"I'll take that as a complement," he said. Hermione bursted out into hysterics at his lame joke, and soon enough, Harry followed her.

"Annabeth kind of reminds me of me," Hermione said after the laughter died down. "The smart and reasonable one of the group."

"Hey! I'm smart!" Harry said pretending to be offended. Hermione giggled.

"Sure, Harry, sure."

Harry pouted and muttered something about evil best friends who offend his smarticles and doesn't appreciate how gifted he actually is. Hermione laughed and ruffled his messy locks.

"Oi! It's already messy without you touching it, woman!" He exclaimed. Hermione laughed and Harry grinned. He leapt up to his feet which made Hermione jump. She glared at him, but he meerly gave her a crooked grin and grabbed her wrist to pull her up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked staring at him in bewilderment. Harry handed her his broom which only confused her more.

"We're going to fly," he explained slowly which made Hermione roll her eyes.

"Now mount the broom," Harry commanded smiling. Hermione looked at the broom in her hands uneasily.

"Don't worry, I didn't jinx it," Harry chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away.

"No, it's just that," Hermione sighed, "I'm not the best in flying," she stated truthfully. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. Harry smiled.

"I know that," he said. Hermione glared at him but he continued unfazed, "I'm just gonna have to show you how, then. Mount your broom."

Hermione stared at him confusedly, "The only time I've flown on a broom was in first years flying lessons, and you know how well that turned out," she said smiling.

"Ah, now what about our first year trying to catch the key on our first adventure finding the sorcerer's stone? And last year on our journey to save Sirius in the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "That was different," she said. Harry smirked. "in first year, I was too busy worrying about the stone than being in air—" Harry rolled his eyes, "—and in fifth year, we flew on thestrals, that's completely different than broomsticks. But you could still tell I don't like being in the air," Hermione sighed, "I'm just not a flier," she suddenly smirked, "You of all people should know that by now, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes smiling, "No need to give me cheek, Miss Granger," He said making Hermione smile, "just mount the bloody broom!"

Hermione frowned, about to scold him for cursing, but that knowing smile on his face made her stop. He knew she was going to tell him off, and she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She sighed and mounted the broom slowly.

"Okay, I'm on. Now what?" Harry grinned and hopped on behind her making her jump a mile.

"What the bloody hell?" she said before she could stop herself. Heat crept up her neck as Harry laughed.

"Now, Ms. Granger, no need to curse," he grinned cheekily. Hermione scowled,

"I'm just gonna help you," he said. Then his face became serious, "Unless this isn't okay with you," he stated awkwardly. Hermione sighed.

"No, it's okay, you just scared me and all," she said. Then she smiled, "What next, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her to place his hands on top of hers. The heat rising to Hermione's cheeks only intensified, but she fought it down. A small flutter erupted in her chest.

"Don't grip the broomstick too hard, you won't have much control," he stated. Hermione nodded and relaxed her grip a bit.

"Okay, now when I say go, you kick off the ground," Harry said, "ready… set… _Go!" _

Hermione kicked off the ground the same time Harry did, and the soared into the sky. She felt a little uneasy as Harry made the broom go higher in the sky. The color in her face seemed to leave. Harry noticed this and said reassuringly,

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I won't let you fall," he said smiling slightly, "If you fall, I'll catch you."

Hermione felt alittle reassured and nodded slightly for him to see. They flew around the burrow, not high enough to fly above the towering tree tops. The breeze blew back Hermione's ponytail and into her face. It felt great just soaring across the air. She felt free. Now she understood why Harry loved flying. Then all of a sudden, Harrys stopped and they hovered in the air. His grip slackened slightly, but he still held on. Hermione looked at him over his shoulder in confusion.

"Er, why did we stop?" she said. Harry smiled.

"It's your turn to fly," he explained. Hermione's eyes widened a bit in shock.

_"What?" _

Harry chuckled, "You fly now, but I'll be here if you need help."

Hermione nodded and turned sharply making Harry grip the broom tightly to stay in place and not fall off.

"Woah! Easy there, 'Mione!" he laughed as Hermione swirled around, her face blazing with excitement and happiness. She flew and swirled in the air eagerly while Harry laughed amusedly and happily. She didn't worry about losing control of the broom, or falling off, because Harry was there, and he would save her. She trusted him with all her heart, despite everything that happened in the future. She didn't care right now. She doesn't care about what might happen when they get back. She didn't even think about what could go wrong, or anything. Right now, she's happy. This is her and Harry's moment, the way it should be, and nothing can ruin it. Because Harry's here with her, and that's all she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, reposts. But its almost done! As you can see, I redid this chapter, lyk hella. Wen i wrote the original version, it was late at night and I was high on chocolate chip cookies and milk, so I was a bit weird and high. Hyper, you might say. I'm sorry if the way I wrote Harry and Hermione's special moment is crappy. :P I'm just so used to writing them in a brother and sisterly way that I had to add this :)). Still not good at writing romance fics. My strong point is probably Angst and depression. I just don't really like mushy romance unless it's my favorite couples. Anyways, Yay! Hurrah! bye! **

**Happy Writing! **

**xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx**

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Ah, Please read the author's note at the bottom. Crookshanks :)) geddit? Crook'shanks'? No? Damn…**

**Disclaimer: As if. Do you really think I wrote such an awsome series like Harry Potter? Psh. Yeah. That'll happen when Voldemort decides that he loves Dumbledore and starts handing out sweets to muggle children and making out with mudbloods. *shudders***

* * *

Hermione looked around her. Everything dark, but she could see the stars above her, and trees in front of her. What was she doing in a forest? She recognized the path ahead of her. It was the one she took in first year, but Harry, Neville, Draco, and Hagrid had been with her. She took a shaky breath and stood up, wondering how the hell she got here. Everything was silent, the only thing that was heard was Hermione's shaky breath. She felt her pocket for her wand, but it wasn't there. Hermione's eyes widened. Without her wand, she couldn't defend herself. She stared into the darkness, feeling completely defenseless. Then she thought she heard voices, but they sounded far away.

"Hello?" she said. She mentally face-palmed. Why the hell did she say that? But for some reason, she trusted those voices, they sounded familiar. Then she heard it again.

"_We'll be there, Harry," _

_"No-" _

_"You said to us once before, that there was a time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" _

Hermione's eyes widened. It can't be.

_"We're with you whatever happens…" _

She broke into a run, running toward the voices, tears brimming her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. This might be the answer! It has to be! This is the answer to why Harry betrayed us! Hermione ran faster and the voices grew louder. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breathing get heavier. Then the voices grew softer.

_No! Wait!_ She sprinted after the voices, which sounded even farther, as if it was coming out of a broken radio.

_No!_

She stopped running, panting and crying. She didn't know what to do. Then the voices faded away and everything became silent again.

_No…_ She wiped her tears away from her face and looked around. Everything was dark again, and she was alone once more. Her breath became ragged as she looked around her. Then she fell on her knees, closed her eyes and bowed her head. Where does she go now? She was hopelessly lost. Hermione wasn't going to deny it; she felt a bit scared.

"'Mione…?"

Hermione's head snapped up and a few feet in front of her, stood Harry. His hair, messy as ever, whipping around in the wind, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He looked weary, he looked tired. He looked… _lost…_

He stared back at Hermione with saddness in his eyes. Something in his eyes made Hermione feel uneasy. It almost seemed... _accusing_.

They stared at each other for a while, Hermione's eyes filled with tears, then Harry turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Harry wait!" Harry's figure disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait! Harry, please!" Hermione ran into the darkness, looking for any signs of Harry.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" She said, new tears falling on her cheeks. She doesn't even know why she was crying now. Then she heard him and froze.

_"You said you'd be there," _

Hermione stopped and looked around, panting and sweaty, trying to find where the voice came from.

_"You said you were always there for me!"_

"Harry!" She said, her face damp with tears.

_"You said you were with me, no matter what!"_

"Harry, please! I'm sorry!" Hermione cried hands in her hair, her eyes shut trying to stop the flow of tears.

_"You promised!"_

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Hermione sobbed.

"Please… stop…" Hermione covered her face in her hands and cried.

"Harry?" There was no answer. "Harry!"

She looked wildy around her, tears dripping down her front. Then she took in her surroundings. There were two paths ahead of her, both looking identical, but pointing toward two different directions. Hermione stared at the two paths ahead of her. Should she keep going, to find Harry? Or should she go back? Hermione quickly glanced behind her and found that it was blocked by a wall. In fact, she looked like she was in a different place.

She was no longer in the forest. Hermione took in her surroundings. She remembered the place, it was too familiar. She was in the department of mysteries. She looked back ahead of her and found, instead of paths, doors. Just like she remembered them. Hermione took a breath. Her mind was racing, thoughts and ideas buzzed inside her mind, but the one that stood clear was, What the bloody hell do I do now? She thought long and hard, examining the doors that lie ahead of her. One thing was clear. To get out of here, she has to choose her way. She racked her brain to the night she last visited this place. Then something clicked into her brain. I have to ask!

"Which way do I go?"

The door somewhere on the left flung open and she didn't hesitate to go in. For a strange reason, she felt a pull in her gut that told her to keep going that she could not explain. The tunnel was dark, very dark, and she could not see a thing. She kept going down the tunnel until a speck of light shone into the darkness. She hurried after it. She was getting closer and the light was getting bigger. She closed her eyes shut as she barrled into the light.

Nothing happened.

Hermione hesitantly opened her eyes and had to cover her mouth to prevent from screaming. There were hundreds of people staring at her with sad eyes. She knew them instantly, with their dark hair and green eyes in the sea of people.

They were the Potters; gernerations and generations of them. Four people stood in front of Hermione, all looking sad and depressed. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. Lily had tears in her eyes and James had an arm around her, sadness and grief filled in his eyes. Then he spoke.

_"Please, save him."_

Hermione woke up with a start.

* * *

Darkness filled the air around the beautiful castle. Screams of pain and terror echoed through the castle walls. This was Hogwarts, the once greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now it is under the rein of the Dark Lord, along with everything else. A cloaked figure of a man was walking down the halls of the great school, stopping at the front doors of the Great Hall. Behind the doors, he could hear the screams of people being tortured, and the cold laugh of a man, clearly amused and happy.

The cloaked man winced and his right hand jumped to his left arm. On his arm, there was a mark which most witches and wizards in the wizarding world feared, and not only does everyone fear the people who bear the mark, but fear the person it symbolized. The man's arm burned, and he knew this was not a good sign. He just came back from a mission, a mission to wipe out the strongest fighters of the light side.

The young man pushed the doors of the Great Hall open and he strode in, completely unfazed by the screams of the frightened people all around him. At the end of the Hall, where the headmaster usually sat, was a terrifying, snake-like man who wore a cruel, twisted, amused smile on his face at the arrival of the hooded man. The snake-like man was who everyone feared, Voldemort.

"Ah, you're late," he sneered. The hooded man lowered himself down to his knees and bowed his head.

"It is done," the cloaked figure said. Voldemort's sick, cruel smile grew larger.

"Good, good, I believe you killed him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," Voldemort laughed. All the Death Eaters surrounding them all looked up curiously and listened to their conversation, even the prisoners look up.

"And the girl?" There was a long stretch of silence where everyone waited for the answer. The man, still kneeling, tensed. Then he looked up into Voldemort's red, impatient, eyes.

"She's escaped again." Everyone waited for Voldemort's reaction and braced themselves for torture, or for Voldemort to torture the man on the floor, who was quite calm. Then Voldemort smiled, which surprised everyone.

"I'm not surprised, she always finds ways to escape," Voldemort said, "but we'll find her soon, excellent work. Why don't you greet our guests here properly?" Voldemort laughed.

All the prisoners were terrified as the man stood. Then he lowered his hood. Everyone gasped in shock and shrieked in terror. There, facing them, stood a man with jet black, messy hair and emerald green eyes. He wore glasses and his face was expressionless, but his eyes showed that he felt tons of pain and suffering and had seen many terrors. He looked so different from before, but there was no mistaking, that this man was Harry Potter.

_"YOU!"_ One of the chained prisoners bellowed. Harry turned to the source of the voice and recognized the person immediately. It was Dean Thomas, covered in blood, bruises, and cuts, but he looked outraged. Harry stared at his old dorm mate in silence until it was cut off by Voldemort's laughter.

"Potter, I feel we must teach Thomas here some _manners_," he said amusedly. Dean looked terrified, but still determined as Harry nodded slightly and motioned a death eater to bring Dean towards the center of the Hall. Two death eaters grabbed Dean from under his arms and dragged him towards Harry, dropping him by his feet. Dean forced himself to look into Harry's eyes, his dark, miserable green eyes. All was silent. Prisoners watched fearfully and Death Eaters looked towards Harry eagerly, waiting for him to make a move. It was clear that the Death Eaters respected Harry and he was in a high rank. Voldemort growled impatiently.

"Thomas, here, was captured in a raid, along with other Aurors as you were away chasing that Longbottom boy and the Mudblood. He was caught trying to release the prisoners and he's been here ever since." Voldemort sneered. The air around them was tense. Then Dean gathered up all of his courage and spoke to Harry, not bothering to hide the anger evident in his voice.

"How could you?" Dean shouted, "Do you know what's happened to all of us? Did you even think about us at all before you betrayed us? Do you know what Hermione's going through right now? She's depressed, Harry, all because of YOU! Did you even think about her? Do you care about her _AT ALL_?"

All Harry did was stare in silence as Dean panted heavily on the floor glaring up at him. Voldemort laughed once more.

"How sweet, you still believe that he's still on your side, you still believe that he cares about that mudblood." Voldemort laughed. Dean ignored him and turned to Harry once more.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Voldemort's red eyes flared in anger and fury.

"Enough of this! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dean watched as the green light speed towards his direction, but he did not move or show any signs of fear, he didn't care. He cast one last sad glance toward Harry before the green light hit him straight in his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Death Eaters cheered in delight and Voldemort laughed. Prisoners screamed in horror, but Harry didn't hear anything. He stared at the lifeless body, Dean's voice still echoing inside his head.

_Do you care about her at all?_

_You don't_ A familiar voice inside him said. Harry felt his mind drift, for some reason, he felt reassured by the strong voice. _She broke your heart. You don't care anymore. _

_You do_, another small timid voice inside him said. It was different. Harry felt as if he didn't hear this voice in a long time and a part of him felt the need to hear it again. _You love her…_

Harry mentally slapped himself, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He cursed and mentally kicked himself for letting this get to him. _I don't_ he kept thinking _I don't care about her anymore. I don't love her. Not anymore._

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER REPOST CHAPTER DOWN! ALMOST THERE! ALMOST DONE WITH REPOSTS! HURRAH! :)) love you all! Thanks for being so patient. :) LUUUVV ALWAYS!**

**Happy Writing!**

**xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx**

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Remember I reposted. Now carry on! **

**Disclaimer: Come on. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I don't own this. All rights go to the awsome author, J.K. Rowling :))**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day at the Burrow, everyone was running around the house, doing some last minute packing, or in Hermione's case, sitting back and watching everyone fuss around in amusement.

"Where's my wand?"

"Oi! Ron! Pass me my left shoe, will you?"

"Oh God! _I LOST MY WAND_!"

"It's in your hand, Fred,"

"Give me my shoe, Gin!"

"Harry? Where's Harry?"

"_DEAR SWEET MERLIN_ WE LOST HARRY POTTER!"

"I'm right here guys,"

"Oh…"

"OI! _RON GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF MY FACE_!"

"Sorry, Gin"

Everything was happening all at once and all Hermione was doing was lying on the couch, smirking at the scene. Ginny noticed this and frowned at Hermione.

"Can you help me pack?" she asked. Hermione nodded and made her way towards Ginny. As she helped Ginny pack, she looked curiously over to Fred and George who were also packing, and arguing.

"Why are you packing? I thought you were done in Hogwarts? I thought you quit?" she asked curiously. Fred and George looked up from their arguement and both gave her identical grins. _That's not good_, she thought.

"Alas! We did!"

"But our dear sweet mum wanted us back-"

"So of course, we shall-"

"But we still will run the shop-"

"And advertise it at Hogwarts-"

"Just this year only-"

"Then we shall be _free men_!" Fred finished dramatically. They both said this together, interrupting one another and finishing their sentences as if reading their own minds. Hermione wondered if they could read each other's mind once in awhile. She always found it quite creepy.

"I thought your mum was okay with the shop?" she questioned, helping Ginny fold her robes and stuffing them into the trunk.

"She is okay with it-"

"Especially with all the money we're making-"

"But she wanted us to get a good education-"

"she wanted us to attend Hogwarts again for seventh year-"

"And we figured it would be a great idea-"

"That way we could advertise our items and test them out-"

"_Okay, okay_! I get it now." Hermione interrupted smiling and continued to help Ginny pack. Even if she was annoyed with their constant breaks in sentences, she had to admitt, she really missed them. After everything was packed and ready to go, everybody went outside and found a ministry car parked out front. When Fred and George saw what car they were taking, their faces broke into mischievious grins.

"Courtsy of the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said. Fred and George both snickered.

"For the _Chosen One_, I'll bet." George mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me," he mutteted softly, but Hermione heard him. She grinned.

"Trying to keep you happy so you'd be on good terms, eh?" Hermione nudged him in the ribs playfully. Harry looked up and grinned back at her.

"That'll never happen," he said with a laugh, "not after last year." Hermione laughed with him.

"Cmon in, kids," Mr. Weasley said ignoring George's previous statement. They all got into the car. Ron slid in first, followed by Harry, then Hermione. Ginny, Fred, and George got into the back.

"Harry, what did you and Dumbledore do before you came?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, trust Ron to invade someone's privacy. Harry immediantly launched into the story of how Dumbledore and him visited Slughorn and persuaded him to work at Hogwarts again. Ron's eyes widened at the story, but Hermione wasn't surprised, she heard this before.

"What I don't get, is what Dumbledore said to me before I came here." Harry mused. Hermione perked up. This was new. "He said, _'keep your friends close, Harry, they need you, don't forget that'_" Harry looked over at Ron, who shrugged, but Hermione looked thoughtful. Well, one thing was clear:

Dumbledore knows.

Hermione didn't mention her dream last night to anyone, and she just sat there in the car in complete silence. Harry noticed this and once in awhile, gave her worried glances, but all she did was stare at her lap, her eyebrows furrowed, in deep thought. Harry broke the silence and whispered to her quietly while Ron was in a conversation with Fred and George.

"Hey, you okay?" Hermione's head snapped up and jumped, but soon regretted it as her head bumped the roof of the car. This caused all the occupants of the room to turn their attention to her. She blushed a bright red and muttered a quiet sorry as they all laughed. She turned to Harry, expecting him to be laughing, but he just smiled amusedly, worry still evident in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," she spluttered, blushing deep red as she did. She didn't even know why she was blushing, I mean, it was just Harry, right?

"You sure?" Harry said unconvinced. He eyed her suspisiously. Hermione bobbed her head repeatedly.

"Completely sure." Harry gazed worriedly at her. Then he chuckled a bit when she wouldn't stop nodding.

"Hermione, jeez, take it easy with the nodding before you hurt yourself!" he said laughing out loud. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as she stopped and gave him a sheepish grin. She felt nervous, but she assumed it was because just a few days ago he tried to kill her. She frowned at the memory.

After the car ride, where everyone was talking excitedly about the new year (except Hermione who just smiled and nodded her head), they finally arived at King's cross. Hermione got out of the car and took her luggage. She paused in front of the familliar border between platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright, Fred, George, you first," Mrs. Weasley said. Fred and George, both grinning, broke into a run and disappeared behind the barrier. Ginny and Ron followed after with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That left Harry and Hermione. Before they went in though, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Ready for another year?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Definitely." Harry grinned, "together?"

Hermione nodded smiling, and together they fell through the barrier.

* * *

The ride on the Hogwarts Express was great to Hermione. She met up with some old friends she didn't see in a long time and everything was like she remembered it. She was in a daze, walking around trying to find a compartment with Harry when Ron tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said snapping back to reality. Ron looked at her weirdly.

"We're supposed to meet up with the prefects, remember?" he said. Hermione's face dawned in realization.

"Oh yeah…" and she followed Ron to the Prefects compartment. It was the usual, 'you are the school's good example' and 'always do what's right' meeting where they just talked about what the duties are of a prefect. After an incredibly boring prefect meeting in Hermione's oppinion, Ron and Hermione made their way around the train to find where Harry went.

"That was bloody boring!" Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Quit acting like a child Ronald," she said. Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop calling me Ronald!"

"Not gonna happen… Ronald," she added teasingly. Ron huffed and she giggled. Ron and Hermione kept looking. Then they got to the point where they just open up the door and barge in, due to their impatience.

"Ron! It's not polite to barge in!" Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It won't really matter," he said sliding open another door. The compartment was only filled with two people. Rodger Davis (is that his name? I dnt have the book with me) and his new girlfriend. Apparently Ron and Hermione walked in on a snogging session. Tension filled the air as Hermione and Ron froze.

"Uh… sorry…" Ron apologized awkwardly. The snogging couple took no notice of the newcomers.

"We'll just… go," he said. Still no answer, just more snogging. In Hermione's oppinion, she thought they were trying to suck each other's face out. It was disgusting. Ron closed the door quickly and they resumed their search. After moment of awkward silence, Hermione spoke.

"Doesn't matter, huh?" she smirked. He glared at her.

"Shut up,"

They finally found Harry with Ginny, Luna, and Neville and they joined in on their conversation. The train ride was going well at that point until Draco Malfoy came in, sneering.

'"Chosen One' Potter? Really? You think you're that great?" Hermione forgot what an ass Malfoy was before. She rolled her eyes, unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by the blond boy.

"What's up with you, Mudblood? Did you scare the new first years with your face? 'Cause you obviously scare me." Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Hermione was pissed, but she knew how to control her emotions. The same thing can't be said about Harry and Ron, though. They leaped up and glared furiously at Malfoy. Hermione calmly snarled at him without looking up.

"Such a shame, Malfoy, you made a great ferret." she paused to look him up and down, "you certainly got the look for one."

Draco glared fiercely at her and said through clenched teeth, "I wouldn't talk so smart-assed, you filthy little Mudblood." Harry and Ron took a step forward.

"Get out Malfoy," Harry growled, "if you know what's good for you."

Malfoy glared back, "Saint Potter is here to save the day? You might be the Chosen One to everyone else, but you'll always be a Mudblood and Blood Traitor's worthless friend." Harry glowered at him and Hermione shivered at the pure hatred etched on his features. That was not a good sign.

"I don't give a damn about what you say or think about me, Malfoy," he snarled, "your oppinion doesn't matter."

"Best be careful with what you say, Potter, the world doesn't want their beloved hero to get hurt," he said as he walked out. Ron sat back down muttering a few suggestions of what to stick up next in Malfoy's arse, but Harry remained standing and glaring at the spot Malfoy once was.

Hermione stood up and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. She felt him relax at her touch.

"Calm down, Harry," she whispered soothingly to him, "it doesn't matter."

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was okay, and Harry bought all of them snacks from the trolley. They shared their stories of what they did until Harry asked if he can talk to Hermione and Ron alone. They followed him outside where he began to tell them what Dunbledore told him. Ron's mouth dropped and made an 'O' shape. Hermione found this quite amusing.

"Private lessons? With Dumbledore?" Ron said. Harry nodded. Hermione appeared deep in thought, again. Harry noticed this.

"Mione? Miiiioooonnnneeee?" he said waving his hand in front of her face. She was snapped back into reality. "Yeah, what?" she said. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face and Ron burst out laughing. She huffed.

"Whatever, let's go, it's almost time anyway." she said, walking back to the compartment with an amused Harry and laughing Ron in tow. Even if she was undoubtly annoyed by the amused look on Harry's face and the blown out laughter coming from Ron, she wouldn't have that moment any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**Reposted 8/2/11**


	8. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! THE REWRITES HAVE BEEN POSTED AND THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED. Thanknyou everyone for being so patient. Writer's Block is the worst :(( but I'll try. Thanks guys! Love u! 


End file.
